Coming Home
by HoneySuckleMemories
Summary: Five years ago, Gia Teller-Ortiz buried her mother, her brother, and Juice. After the funerals she left Charming without a word and not even a whisper of her whereabouts. Now she is coming home to Charming with her daughter, Aleena Maria Ortiz. Can she and the MC ever forgive each other?
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

A/N: Sorry to the people that are reading my other story To Love Dangerously, it will be updated soon, just working out some kinks in the next chapter. I am working on this story which is a Juice/OC, Quinn/OC fic and have a story called War Cry that is a Chibs/OC fic. As always, I do not own SOA. I only own my OCs.

Summary: Five years ago, Gia Teller-Ortiz buried her mother, her brother, and Juice. After the funerals she left Charming without a word and not even a whisper of her whereabouts. Now she is coming home to Charming with her daughter, Aleena Maria Ortiz. Can she and the MC ever forgive each other?

Chapter 1- Who Says You Can't Go Home?

Gia looked in the rearview mirror at her sleeping angel. Aleena had been the only good thing about her life the past five years. She was angry, so very angry still. She was angry at her brother, angry at her mother, and angry at Juice. Just thinking his name made her angry. But then the anger would subside and be replaced by the guilt she felt every day. Did she honestly believe that asking Tully to make his death quick was going to absolve her? No, of course not. She had done what she was told and delivered Jax's message. When she had gotten the phone call that he was dead it broke her. But when she really thought about it, she was mostly angry at the MC. The Sons. SAMCRO. This was the thing that had taken everything and everyone she loved away from her and it was the only thing that she wanted back in her life. She chuckled to herself and looked at the picture of her, Jax, Opie, and Juice on their wedding day that she had taped in the car those long years ago, "Guess we really were to far in to get out."

It was midafternoon when she pulled into Charming. Everything looked the same. Not that anything in this town ever changed. She pulled onto the street where Wendy lived and parked her car in the drive. Wendy came out to meet her, "How was the drive?"

"Long and tiring. Princess is sound asleep." Gia said unbuckling the child seat and picking Aleena up.

Wendy helped with the bags and walked them into the house. Gia looked around. She could sense Jax everywhere in this house. It was like he was still here. It terrified her and comforted her all at the same time, "Wendy, I know we just got here but could you watch Aleena for a while? I need to take care of a few things."

Wendy nodded and took the sleeping Aleena from her mother. Gia walked back to her car and pulled out of the drive. She was on autopilot. She knew this drive like the back of her hand. She had buried so many people before she left Charming. Gia pulled into the cemetery and parked the car. She made her way over to the graves of her family. She passed most of the graves without looking down at them. It still hurt too much. Tara was her friend and her sister. The fact that the person she looked up to most in the world had killed her made her stomach churn. She stopped at looked down at the grave in front of her. Gemma Teller-Morrow, "Hey Mom." She said and kept moving. She slowly made her way over to Jax, "Hey big brother." She took a seat and talked to him for a while, "Jax, I really want to hate you. I really want to hate mom, and I want to hate Juice. I want to hate him with every fiber of my being. I want to yell at you for all the things that happened. At the same time, I knew that you were the only one protecting me, that still saw me as part of the family. I knew once you were gone that I wasn't going to be protected anymore. I had to leave for my daughter. You'd love Aleena. I'm sorry that I never told you about her when you were alive. Maybe knowing that I was having a baby would have made you change your mind about Juice," She laughed, "Maybe not. Maybe it would have changed your mind of what you did to me."

Gia sat there for an hour pouring her soul to her brother. Her nerves were raw and there was still one more grave to see. She picked up and moved over to the one grave she had dreaded coming to. Juan Carlos Ortiz. She fell to her knees crying. The sobs wracked her body and she couldn't breathe. She touched the stone, "I'm so sorry baby. Forgive me, please. Forgive me." Gia laid down on the ground in front of the grave. She sat in silence trying to figure out the words to say, "Baby, our little Aleena looks so much like you. She is you in every way. I wish you were still here to meet her. You'd love her. She knows all about you. Well not all the bad things. The things that I need you to forgive me for. I know you would tell me that is not my fault like you did when I came to visit you before it happened. Remember when I told you about the baby and you told me you could go knowing that I wouldn't be alone? I hope you're not alone. I'm going to see the guys after this and it's probably not going to end well. I'm sure they are going to be really pissed that I left without a word and didn't even write in the past five years. Oh, and you're right, I did hate New York. It's way too cold for this California girl. But it was home to Aleena and me for five years. Aleena hated leaving. Umm, Wendy and Lyla came to New York when she was born, and they were sworn to secrecy. The guys were not allowed to know. They are also god moms and legal guardians should anything happen to me. Remember when I used to hate Wendy? Baby, I'll be back once a week to see you. I know I've been away for a long time, but you won't be alone anymore. I'll bring Aleena by too. Hopefully, you're looking down on her."

Gia kissed the stone and took out two photos and placed them on the grave with a note, "Baby, you were the best thing that ever happened in my life. I know things got so out of control and we couldn't reign them back in. I love you forever." She walked back to her car and started the engine. She was not really looking forward to her next stop. What would she say? How would they react? How would she react? Her mind raced with all the things that could happen. But the thing that scared her the most was the same thought that made her leave five years ago. What if they wanted her dead? She couldn't shake the irrational thought. It is what made her run in the first place. She needed to feel safe and during that time The Sons made her feel like she was also on edge. But now she was sure she could face them. Lyla had said that they were all very upset when she left. Putting out inquiries and feelers to find her but with no luck. They just wanted to know that she was safe. She couldn't even bare to know they cared. She spent so much time hating them. Or well wanting to hate them. After Juice and Jax died she was a broken mess. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Everything was a black hole and the MC was swallowing everything in her life and leaving a trail of bodies in its wake. Getting out was her best option. She missed them dearly though even when all her thoughts were about making them pay. For a while all she wanted was revenge and then she would think about what it was that she needed to make them pay for. Juice knew what would happen to him if he ratted. He knew what would happen when he betrayed his brothers. Gia knew the rules. But when it came crashing down on her and her family it felt like those rules had been made to personally fuck with her.

As Gia was driving down all the familiar roads that she had traveled thousands of times before she thought of happier times her with her family. There were so many memories that lived and breathed in this place. She was so wrapped up in the memories that she didn't even see the car that was coming at her. She had run the red light and suddenly she was bleeding. Her whole body hurt. She couldn't move. Her head hurt. She was sure it had bounced off the steering wheel. Her nose was broken and to make it even better her arm was too. There was no time to assess the damage as she passed out.

Gia was taken to St. Thomas hospital. Not where she wanted to end up. Everyone her knew her. Someone would break HIPPA to inform the club that she was here. They were still her emergency contacts. She woke up in the hospital a few hours later. She could hear the nurse in the hallway on the phone, "Is this a Filip Telford? It is, okay. I'm calling from St. Thomas. A young lady by the name of Gia Teller-Ortiz was brought in this afternoon after a car accident. Why am I calling you? You are on her emergency contact form. Seeing as all her immediate family is deceased you would be her first contact. I cannot give you that information, sir. But you can come see her if you wish."

The nurse hung up the phone and came in to check on her, "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. Oh wait…" Gia said, "Can I ask you to call Wendy Case for me? She has my daughter. I need to see her. Can you do that?"

"I can call her." The nurse said, "I have also called your emergency contact. We're going to update those while you are here."

"I know. I heard you. Was Chibs giving you a hard time? He can be like that sometimes. Probably wasn't happy that someone was calling him about me. Or maybe he wished the truck had killed me."

"No, he was quite concerned. Didn't exactly understand why I was calling him, but I looked at your emergency contact list and one of the other nurses commented that most of your family was killed five years ago. I'm sorry to hear that. So, I called the next person. He wanted to know if you were alright. First, he wanted to know if I had the right name for the person I was calling about. The other nurse said that you had disappeared after the death of your brother and husband. I'm sorry I should not be talking about things that I don't personally know about and everyone has been a chatty Cathy knowing that you're here. It's like they think your royalty or something."

"Or something," She said, "More like Princess of Anarchy."

Suddenly another nurse came in and said something, "Your emergency contact is here and like seven of his friends. Mary wanted to know if you wanted to see them. If you do, I can only send in two at a time."

"This is not how I wanted to have this reunion, but I guess I'll see them. While they are here could you have someone call Wendy? I really want my daughter here with me."

"Sure. I'll see who wants to come in and see you first. Then I will call Wendy. Since she is bringing your daughter, I'll bend the visitation rules, so she can stay in here with you."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

About five minutes later all the MC was in her room. They had waited for the nurse to turn her back and all snuck in. She looked at them. They hadn't changed. Her heart raced, "Hey guys, I'm home."

There was just silence. It was deafening. Then someone spoke, "Where the fuck were you? We thought you died. You ran away in the middle of the night and haven't reached out in five years. What the fuck happened?"

Gia's head snapped over to Tig, "What the hell happened? My whole life went to fuck all. I couldn't take anymore. Not one more lie, not one more death, not anything. And sorry I didn't reach out. I really didn't want to be found. I was working some shit out."

Gia wiped her face with her good hand. She hadn't even realized she had starting crying. She hated crying in front of people and especially in front of the SONS. She as a woman of the club was supposed to be strong. But the club had broken her too. It took everything from her. She took another look around the room. They all looked worried about her, "Guys, look I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly when I left. I wanted to get away from all this, so I went to New York. It was nice to not have people know every little thing about you. I made friends and had a life that wasn't fucking mayhem. But I missed my little piece of California, so I came home."

"Gia, we're glad that you are home. Glad that you're safe." Tig said.

Most of the guys in the room nodded. Gia felt safe but there was still a nagging thought in the back of mind. She was still a loose end from that time when everything was fucked. But for now, she safe in the presence of her family. Then the door opened, and Wendy stood there with Aleena, "Mommy. Mommy." Aleena cried as Wendy led her towards the bed. Everything and everyone in the room stopped. All the men in the room looked from Aleena to Wendy to Gia. Wendy put Aleena on the bed with her mother and told her to be careful, that mommy was hurt. Gia cradled Aleena with her good arm, "Don't worry baby girl mommy is okay."

Aleena kissed her and curled up. No one else spoke. No one knew what to say. Gia looked back over at the silent group of men, "This is my daughter Aleena Maria Ortiz."


	2. Come On Juan Carlos

A/N: Coming Home will consist of chapters in the present and in the past. This chapter will be when Gia and Juice first met during his Prospect period. I do not own SOA, I just own my OC.

Chapter 2: Come on Juan Carlos, I'm Going to Break You

Gia was riding into the lot at Teller-Morrow after getting a call from Jax that she was needed at the clubhouse. He had said something about a new prospect and left it at that. She had broken six of the last eight prospects and the two that she didn't break didn't really count as Jax and Opie had grown up with her. But she was a wild child and quite the terror when she wanted to be. Clay used her as a gage to see if the prospects could hack it. For if they could survive Gia, they could survive club life. Four of the last eight prospects couldn't keep their mouths shut. She had gotten them to talk quite easily and reported back to Clay. One she ran off and the other broke the cardinal rule. Gia Teller was SAMCRO's princess and was to be respected as such. She held power as to who got a patch. Not as much as the club but one word from her could influence their decision. This prospect she had a fling with. It seemed like he was going to make it. Then one night at a party he had too much to drink and when she refused to go with him to his dorm, he smacked her in front of everyone. She promptly beat his ass and Jax and Opie threw him out. Since then Gia had put herself off limits. She hated being alone, but the humiliation of that night stayed with her. A prospect had humiliated her in front of the one thing she held dear to her. A prospect.

When she walked inside the club house the guys were standing around a tall, brown skinned man with a mohawk. She put on her best smile, fix her hair, and walked over, "Hey boys, who is this shot of tall, dark, and handsome?" She said walking around him, eyeing him like prey.

Tig laughed, "He's your new chew toy, sweetheart. The prospect is ready for his Gia Teller Initiation."

She stopped circling the prospect and stood by Tig, "Oh guys, you shouldn't have and he's cute. Y'all have spoiled me this time. Well prospect, what is your name?"

The prospect stared at her and their eyes met for just a second. It was just a moment and he knew that he was in for it. No one really explained to him what was about to happen. They were all laughing at him right now. He looked at the girl in front of him again. She was a tiny thing. She stood only about 5 feet, had teal hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing black jeans, a black tank and a red leather jacket. She was beautiful. He was so busy staring that it didn't register that she was asking him another question, "Prospect, I asked you what your name was. Did you hear me? What is your name?"

The Prospect shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at her, "My name is Juan Carlos or JC." He said finding a spot on the back wall to look at. Gia laughed and began circling him again. He watched as she got into his line of sight. Their eyes met again, and she winked at him, "I'm Gia Teller. I'll be your worst nightmare or best friend depending on how well you do in my little tests. Understand that I report right back to the club. Know that depending on what I say can sway if you patch in or not. This is my family and I will not let anyone hurt my family. It is my job to make sure you will not break, that you can be trusted, and to make sure that you respect my family and the men whom you wish to call brothers. Basically, unless the club needs you for something, you are mine or as Tig put it, you're my new chew toy."

Gia walked away with the guys and spoke to them for a bit about what the plan was going to be. She eyed Juan mischievously over Bobby's shoulder. He was leaning back against the bar trying to look anywhere but at her. She loved having this kind of power. But for her it was making sure that the people that came into the club knew that trust and respect, truthfulness and integrity, and not fucking ratting were the things that would keep her family safe. Do these things and the club took care of you too. No one standing in this room were angels, most of them had been to prison at least one, or had trouble with the law, or was just downright dangerous. Gia was like a saint amongst devils even with her list of sins. A list of sins that for the club she would gladly replicate.

She walked back over to Juan and pulled on his arm, "Come on Juan Carlos, I'm about to break you. You and I are heading to Oakland. I'm meeting up with some friends and by club rule I need an escort," the next part she said as loud as she could, "Which is bullshit but here we are. We are going to leave in about an hour. I need to make sure I have everything I need. Go on and get yourself ready."

Juan took off and Gia turned back around to the guys, "What is it that you need me to do?"

Jax spoke, "We need you to get a message to Laroy. We would go but it looks like we are being watched right now. We would use our guy on the inside, but he is being watched. We are asking you to be proxy for the club. The prospect will escort you to Oakland and Quinn will meet you there. You'll relay the message and go on to your show like you planned to. Again, we wouldn't…

"Have asked. Jax, you know I would do anything for you guys. Just let me know what I need to tell him, and I'll be on my way." She said looking her brother in the eye. She had been trusted with a few things like this. To most people she was unassuming. The things she had been picked up for had nothing to do with the club or if it did it could not be proven. She got the message from the guys and got her things together.

As she walked out to her bike, she saw Juan walking towards her, "Okay, prospect this is your first test. Don't fuck it up." She said as she started her bike and rode out of the lot. She heard a bike following her and smiled. This was going to be fun.

When they got to Oakland, they met up with Quinn who rode with them to the meeting spot. Gia made sure she had her gun and then made her way to where she was meeting Laroy. She waited for a few minutes before Laroy showed up. She sat not looking at him and he came to sit next to her. She looked to the side and saw Juan and Quinn keeping an eye on her, "I was expecting Clay."

Gia looked forward, "And you got me. Some people would consider that lucky."

Laroy gave a stifled laugh, "What do you have to say, little girl?"

"The next shipment comes in next week," she handed him a piece of paper, "All the details are there."

Laroy took a moment to read over the paper, "Agreed. Let the club know and I hope to see you again, Gia Teller."

Gia looked over at him. He laughed and said, "You didn't think that I would know all about the people I do business with?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now, if we are done here, I'm late for a show." She said getting up and walking away from the table they were sitting at.

-Four Months Later-

Juice, as he was now being called was working on one of the cars when Gia came riding into the lot. He stopped and looked at her. She was hot. Still as tiny as ever but she had changed her hair to lavender. She smiled at him and walked over to the garage office. This told Juice that Gemma was not coming in today. Usually, Gia would be out helping in the garage. She sat behind the desk and started getting things for the day. She looked out in the garage and saw Jax, Chibs, and Juice. She sighed and walked out of the door into the garage, "His Majesty still in bed?" She asked Chibs wondering where Tig was.

"Him and three, "he looked over at Jax, "It was three girls, right?"

Gia shook her head, "Juice, with me. I'm going to need back up. Time to go wake up Tig."

Gia stormed towards the clubhouse. She was a woman on a mission. Her rule was that if she had to be up to work this early after a night of heavy drinking then everyone who was supposed to be working with her should as well. Gia was not one to take her responsibilities lightly. She heard Juice following her, "Do not stand in front of the door and make sure you're armed. This could get interesting." She looked over at Juice who nodded. Gia laughed, "He has only shot at me twice. Or maybe it has been three times now. Since you have not had to try to wake him yet, I'll show you and then he is your responsibility from now on."

Gia walked towards the door and knocked, then stepped to the side and opened the door, "Hey Uncle Tiggy, time for you to get up." It was silent for a second and then she heard a sound, "Gia, you have three seconds to close my door…"

"Or you'll what, kill me? What would my brother and father have to say about that? Come on, Tig, you have to work, and I have to take that trash in your bed out." Juice chuckled as he listened to them. It was an easy family banter, one that he desperately wanted to be a part of. He took all the joking, chiding, etc. with a grain of salt. He wanted this. He wanted to be part of this family. But recently he really wanted to be part of it with Gia. She was gorgeous. She had a mouth on her. She kicked his ass several times and she taught him many things. He was passing her every test. He didn't rat on her, he didn't fall for it when she tried to lose him as a tail, he kept her secrets, he was always ready to help her and her family, and he always protected her. She had several more visits to Oakland in the last couple weeks and she put on a tough exterior, but she was scared that one of these times she would not come back. She shared this with Juice, and he had promised that she would always make it back to her family.

That was the first time Gia kissed him. It wasn't passionate or lust filled. It was sweet and soft. It was everything that Gia really was when she was not dealing with the world of SAMCRO. When she was on her own, she liked to sit in the sun and read or just relax. She told stories of her friends and family. Not club stories but moments of their lives that were just them being normal people in the world as she would say, "It is not often that this happens as every part of our lives is connected to the club but on the rare occasion that it does, I cherish it. Don't get me wrong, I love the club. I've done things for it, I've committed my soul to it, I've sinned for it. But occasionally, I just want to feel like there is something that is just for me and in those moments I'm just Gia Teller."

Coming back to the present, Juice heard something fly past his head. He looked back and saw a knife, "Oh great, Tiggy, you almost killed the prospect and he's been doing so well." She said turning her head to smirk at him. He knew that this was another test. Tig was difficult but he would eventually relent to the force that was Gia Teller, "Alright, asshole, I'm coming in there." She said as she stormed in.

Gia was used to seeing most of the club's members in all sorts of positions. Tig was no different. Nothing he did really surprised her anymore. She walked over to the bed and got the girls up and shuffled them out one by one, "If you want more, you can come back later. Now, you must get ready for work, Tiggy. Juice will wait for you and I better see you in no less than 20 minutes. You have earned yourself repos for the day. Juice will go with you." She walked out and looked at Juice, "He has 20 minutes. Good luck."

 _Gia walked away and went back to the office. On her way there she caught Chibs eye and tapped Jax on the shoulder. They laughed as Gia smiled and walked into the office. She sat at the desk and started sorting through the receipts on the desk. She sorted them into piles and began to get to work. She promised her mother that she would have the desk cleared off by the end of the day and she was not about to be made a liar._

 _20 minutes later Juice walked into the office. Gia looked up and smiled at him and then looked into the garage and saw Tig, "Good. You did well," she looked him over, "You still have all your body parts intact, so I say this was a success. There are only two repos today. Should only take an hour maybe less." She said handing him the list. She touched his hand as he took the list. She enjoyed him. But he was still just a prospect and that meant at any moment he could leave. If he patched in, she could give her feelings more thought but for now she dismissed them._

 _"We'll be back soon, Gia." He said as he walked out the door._

 _7 months later_

 _The vote was unanimous, Juice was going to be patched in. There was going to a party and Gia rode home to help her mother go shopping for it. She smiled thinking about how happy Juice looked. She was happy for him. He worked hard for it. Now he would be sticking around, and she now had to think about how she felt about that. She found herself in the last couple of months getting jealous when croweaters were around and her mother had caught on quickly. But Gia kept denying it. She couldn't have feelings for someone who could have possibly not been around tomorrow. But now that he had a patch, she could entertain her feelings. Then she thought that he would think that it was only because of the patch that she wanted him. She shook the thought from her head. She was no croweater, she was royalty, a princess, the saint among sinners._

 _When Gia and Gemma arrived back later in the afternoon with the stuff for the party, Gemma got the girls to work setting things up. Gia was running around making sure that everything was going smoothly. Seeing as everything was, she headed out to the garage to work on her bike until she needed to change. Great thing about always being at the clubhouse was that she had a room all to herself. Most of her party clothes were here. She pulled her bike into the garage and got to work. She liked having some time alone, just her and her bike. She was head her headphones in when a shadow came over her, "You know it is not a good idea to sneak up on someone with a wrench in their hand. They could bash your brains in." She said getting up and turning off her music, "Hey Jackson."_

 _He walked over to her, "Mom wanted me to tell you that it is time for you to get ready."_

 _"Thanks, Jax, I'll be in in a minute." She said putting her tools away._

 _Jax stood there for a moment before speaking again, "So you finally going to make a move on Juice?"_

 _Gia snapped her head around, "One, you're my brother so that should be none of your business and two, how did you know?"_

 _He laughed, "Well, the club has known for a while. You went extra hard on him which means that you wanted him to succeed. You looked at him like you used to look at Quinn. So, everyone kind of knew. Just so you know, and I know this does not matter to you because you do as you please, but mom, Clay and I think he would be good for you. Honestly, all of your family thinks he would be good for you."_

 _Gia blushed. She had planned to get all dolled up tonight and hook her man. But she didn't know if he would feel the same way. They had shared a few kisses over the last couple months, but they never hooked up and she was sure that there would be a parade of whores trying to get in bed with him tonight. Luckily for her, if she failed, at least she had a bed to stay in tonight. Gia looked up at Jackson and smiled. She gave Jax a hug and started walking towards the clubhouse. When she got inside all the guys were at the bar starting the night off early. Tig already had two girls hanging off him, Chibs was already pouring another drink, Clay was talking with Gemma, Piney was enjoying a beer, and Juice was sitting at the end of the bar. When he was a prospect, he would get drinks for the guys and now that he was one of them, he no longer had too. Gia walked over to the bar and told the croweater to scram. She had no problems serving the guys, "Hey Juice, what would you like?"_

 _He looked over to her and smiled, "Beer, sweetheart."_

 _Gia grabbed him a beer and put it in front of him. She blushed when he called her sweetheart and hoped that no one saw it, or she would be in for some shit. That was the other reason, her family would never let her hear the end of it. If she kissed him, they would wolf whistle and cheer. If she was caught walking out of his room in the morning, everyone would smile knowingly and knowing them give them a round of applause because they were children. She laughed at the thought and went along pouring drinks and then called the croweater back over so she could go change. Once in her room Gia sat on the bed. She needed to wear something that would catch his eye but not look like she was trying to hard. She knew she would have to compete with the girls there that night, but she also didn't want to look like a whore. She searched her closet and took out clothes and threw them on the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, "Baby, it's me. I'm coming in." Gemma said as she opened the door._

 _Gemma stared at the mess of clothes on the bed. She smiled and went over picking things up, "I think this shirt will due." She said holding up a long sleeve red lace see through shirt. Then she picked up a pair of black shorts that tied up both sides, "And these are perfect too. You look good but not like a whore. You'll need to doll yourself up and do your hair." Gemma said as she threw them at her, and Gia laughed._

 _Gia went into the bathroom to change and came back out to get her makeup bag, "Smokey eye, red lipstick." Her mother said as she watched her daughter do her makeup._

 _"Mom, why are you helping me get ready?"_

 _Gemma laughed. She looked over her daughter and smiled, "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman. Someday you'll make a wonderful wife and Old Lady. It has never been a secret to you that Clay and I have wanted you with someone with a patch. We thought for a while that it would be Quinn. But then he went nomad and you guys never had the chance. But maybe you could have that with Juice. I've seen the way you both look at each other. You're both like teenagers in love. I just wanted to help you on your way. That boy would be good for you. You need to just let yourself see that. Let go of what happened to you. That prospect disrespected you and that thing with the one who got excommunicated hurt you deeply. You need to move on. Go out there and get your man."_

 _Gia looked in shock at her mother, "Mom, you should not be saying this to your daughter." She said laughing and going to fix her hair, "It would have been like 15-year-old me telling you to get in Clay's pants."_

 _"Gia Teller, you do not talk to your mother like that." Gemma said laughing._

 _It was an easy moment between mother and daughter. She loved that she and her mother could get along like this. She knew from a young age that she would be the next Queen of SAMCRO. She was being groomed for it. It didn't matter who Jax had as an Old Lady, Gia would bear the title of Queen. It would be a Teller biker dynasty. Gia got walked over and grabbed her heeled boots by the door and slipped them on. Then she turned to her mother, "Let's go get this party started." She said as she walked out the door._

 _In the hall she could see that more people had started showing up. Like all SAMCRO parties this was going to be wild and fun. There would be drinking, sex, fighting, and repeating those three. Gia was greeted by Faith, she was one of Chibs' favorite girls and they had been friends since high school, "Hey Faith, I hope you'll have a good night as I think a certain Scot is ready to have you keep him company." She said laughing and hugging her, "And I am going to have a little fun of my own." She said pulling back and winking._

 _"Oh, do tell." Faith said. Gia's gaze went over to Juice. She saw that he already had two girls trying to hang off him. She walked over and told the girls to move. They scattered quickly. Juice looked up at her with a bemused expression on his face. She stood and got a beer from the croweater behind the bar, "Congratulations Juicey boy. You're one of us now." She said taking a sip of her beer._

 _"Thanks Gia. It means a lot to me to be part of this family." He said taking a sip of his drink._

 _Gia leaned up against the bar giving a better chance to look up and down her body. She took a sip of her beer and gave him a side ways glance. One of the girls was coming back to hang over him and she just watched. When she had seen enough, she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "When you've had enough of the girls and you want a real woman, come find me. I'll show you that I can still break you." She said walking away. She spent the night watching the guys fight and even got into the ring herself. Sometimes she and Faith would fight. This was one of the many reasons she was Chibs' favorite. He enjoyed himself a feisty and strong woman. When she got out of the ring, Juice was standing there with a towel for her to clean off with. "That was hot."_

 _"Good it had it's intended effect. I love to put on a good show. Faith and I have been friends since high school and occasionally we like to show you boys up. Makes you all hot and bothered. According to Faith, it makes for better sex." She said wiping her face off and then holding it to her bleeding lip._

 _Juice pulled the towel away and ran his thumb under the cut on her lip, "It's not too bad. Shouldn't even hurt come tomorrow." He leaned closer, "So does that offer of a real woman still stand?"_

 _Gia's eyed him mischievously. She took him by the hand and led him back inside. She dragged him over to one of the couches and pushed him down. She curled himself into his lap and had two beers brought over to them. She handed him his and pressed hers to her lips. She ran a hand over his chest and stared down any of the whores that were trying to get near him. A while later she had someone bring over a bottle of Jack. She took a swig from it and handed it to Juice, "Drink."_

 _He took the bottle and drank from it. Then she bent down and kissed him. It was filled with longing and lust. They had had many kisses. Quick moments in dark corners when no one was looking. This time cheers could be heard, and Juice pulled her closer to him. Gia flipped off the cheering crowd and continued with the kiss. She knew that this in no way meant she had a claim on him, but it was a start. When she broke the kiss, she breathed hard. It was like kissing him took her breath away. She wanted this light feeling all the time, "Come on Juan Carlos, let me show you that I can still break you."_


	3. I'm Torn, Like A Sail In A Storm

A/N: I do not own SOA, I just own my OCs. Picking up where we left off, Gia will be in the hospital. For the next flashback chapter, please comment what you would like to see of their relationship in the chapter before I get into the seasons of SOA. Thank you.

Chapter 3- I'm Torn, Like a Sail in a Storm

Silence filled the room. Tig came over to the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. Gia looked over at him and sighed. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. She knew there would be a lot of questions, she knew she would have to give them answers. Tig looked at Gia, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought about it, but I knew it would not have changed anything. The only other person who knew was Juice. I told him when Jax let me go visit him," She said moving hair out of her daughter's face, "I needed him to know that the choices I was making were not to save me. That I would never give him up to save me. But we both would give up everything for Aleena."

Gia looked down at her daughter and smiled. Aleena had brought her joy after her world had been ripped from her. Juan had been everything to her. Her light, her life, her world. As she was his. They worked, clicked, fit together so perfectly that when he died, she felt her soul being ripped apart. The light in everything went dark. Life didn't feel like it could go on. Her other half was gone. She was only half of a whole. But when she finally saw Aleena for the first time, she was whole again. It was like she felt Juan there in the room with her. She swore she could hear him speaking to her. He was letting her know that he had never left. That no matter what he was by her side, protecting her and now little Aleena. Aleena had made all the light come back. Made the world seem beautiful again.

"She looks like him." Gia heard a voice say and she looked up and nodded. She didn't know what to say back. She looked back down at Aleena and smiled, "My little piece of him. The light of my whole world."

Chibs came over to the side of the bed and took Gia's hand. They stood there in silence. This was a lot to take in for everyone. The last time they had seen Gia she had buried the last of her family, the last of the people she had been close to. She was alone as they watched from a distance protecting her one last time. A week later, Quinn had gone to check in on her and she was gone. They had tried to track her down but didn't have any luck. She didn't want to be found. Some days they feared the worst. They feared that she was dead. That she had gone somewhere and killed herself. It didn't seem like a far-off fear. She had lost everything. Juan, Gemma, Jax, even the club. They had turned their backs on her when they learned she was protecting a rat. Her last weeks in Charming had been filled with misery. She was ripped away from the man she loved, and she always had a patch with her, watching her every move. Then the ultimate punishment for her betrayal came. She had to look the man who was going to kill her husband in the eye and let him know that Jax said it was time. Juice needed to die.

Shortly after Gia had received a call saying that Juice was dead. The scream that pierced through the clubhouse could shatter glass. When Tig and Rat found her on her knees, rocking back and forth, saying that she was sorry, they knew that the Gia they knew was gone. Her eyes held no light when she looked up at them. She was white as a ghost, like she was already dead. She couldn't move. She just stayed on the floor. She just stared. Sometime later she spoke, "He's…. he's gone." Gia whispered. She shook her head, "I killed him. I did this. I killed him. It's all my fault."

Tig and Rat looked at her. They knew that what she was saying was a lie. Juice had ratted and Jax had his sentence carried out. Gia was the pawn. She was used because her brother wanted to punish her. Jax had gone insane. Punishing his sister was just part of it. In the end though, Gia said goodbye to him. She brought herself to forgive him before he died. He was now giving up his life to protect her. He said that he was sorry for everything. That her staying with the club was for her own protection. She knew this, of her. Not to say that one or two of them wanted to make her life hell. Both were standing in the room right now. But that would be for another time. The time for healing would be later.

Wendy then came back into the room, "I'm going to take Aleena home. Let her get some sleep somewhere that is not a hospital bed."

"Thank you, Wendy. Please let her know that I love her." Gia said watching as Tig picked up Aleena and handed her to Wendy.

Wendy looked around, "You sure you're going to be okay here?"

Gia looked around, "I don't think they are going to kill me in my sleep. So, I think I'm going to be alright." She said smiling at Wendy, "I mean if they do, it would be a dick move."

Wendy took one last look at the guys and walked out. Gia let out a sigh. She shifted a little trying to make herself comfortable again. Though she had loved having her daughter with her, she was now feeling the pain come back. She had a broken right arm, two fingers broken on her left hand, and her nose had been reset. She was surprised that no one had commented on how she looked. Maybe they just didn't want to scare Aleena or maybe they had just been to stunned at the revelation that Gia, the Princess of SAMCRO had a daughter. A daughter that looked exactly like their excommunicated brother. A daughter that was going to be a constant reminder that Juice was a person, a husband, and a friend to all of them. Gia knew that they had been devastated when they found out that Juice had ratted. She had been too, but she needed him alive. She needed him with her. She had been the one to tell him to leave and that when he had found somewhere to go, she would come join him. She would not stay in Charming if she could not be with Juice. To hell with the club. To hell with her twisted family. All they knew how to do was hurt each other.

Gia felt Chibs put a hand on her shoulder, "It's good to have ye back, lass. We've missed you. Not the same without Hurricane Gia running around." He said and the guys mumbled that they agreed.

Gia sighed, "You sure about that? I wasn't very welcome before I left."

"Lass, we all made mistakes and that was one of ours. We won't do it again." Chibs said trying to let her know that they were sorry.

"How about we talk about all of this when I get out of here? There is a lot to hash out. For right now, I forgive you. It was a fucked-up time for everyone. I just hope that all of you can forgive me for what I did as well." She said before closing her eyes and grimacing.

The pain was starting to really affect her. She could feel it everywhere. She pushed the button that was delivering her pain meds through an IV. The sensation of pain slowly dissipating was great. It was exactly what she needed.

"Do you need us to leave?" Tig asked.

"I assume if I say yes, one of you is going to stay to watch over me. Assuming the rules haven't changed in the five years I've been gone.' She said chuckling.

"You know it, lass. You always get a patch by your side. We may have gone legit but there are still some enemies out there lurking." Chibs said smiling down at her.

"Well can I at least pick who stays?" Gia asked smiling at the men in the room.

"I was going to leave Quinn here with you, if that is okay?"

Gia looked over at Quinn. Quinn whose betrayal she had taken the hardest. The look her gave her when he found out about her helping Juice said it all. He was furious. He hated her. She was dead to him. Quinn, her once lover. The one everyone had thought that she would end up with. Her protector always. Gia nodded, "I guess that will be alright but only if he wants to stay."

Chibs looked over at Quinn, "It's up to ye. If you want to stay, stay. If not, Rat can stay. Gia is giving ye the choice."

Quinn nodded, "I'll stay." Was all he said.

The guys came around to say their goodbyes to Gia. They said that they would be back tomorrow. Gia made Chibs promise to bring her breakfast from the diner. Gia then yelled out the door at the prospect and Quinn laughed, "It's been a while since you've tormented a prospect. Think you've still got it in you?"

"Rane Quinn, I am still Gia Teller-Ortiz, I can still make the life of a prospect a living hell. It's like riding a bike. You never forget how." She said looking up at his face. She would see that slight flash of anger when she mentioned her last name. She had never changed it. It was like a safety net for her. With it she could feel like she still had him with her.

Quinn pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside. The chair looked so small under him. She missed Quinn. She missed just sitting with him and feeling safe. There was slight apprehension in her eyes when he got close. She wanted it to feel like they were still friends but what they had done to each other was hanging in the room. The betrayal, the falling out, everything. Gia turned her gaze to the wall ahead of her. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her. She could feel them assessing her. She had been given this look before when Jax told him not to let her go anywhere. She had been imprisoned in her own home, or what should have felt like home. Now though, he was assessing to look over her injuries, "What happened? How did you crash?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I was just going along thinking of all the memories I have here, and I ran the light. It was stupid." She said looking over at her arm.

Quinn nodded. He was never one to say much. Gia was okay with that. She knew him well enough to read the slight changes on his face and the way he looked at things. He was worried about her. She could see it in her eyes. He sat, his hulking presence leaning towards her to protect her. She wanted this to be a good thing for her. To have new memories of Quinn but when she turned to look at him all she saw was the angry Quinn who made sure that she, the traitor stayed where she was. The hate in his eyes way back when haunted her. When she was not having nightmares about Juice, she was having nightmares about those eyes, about Quinn killing her. She had no doubt if ordered to, that he would do it. Traitors died, that was the club rule. She wouldn't have even required a Mayhem vote. It would have just been a quick bullet to the head and a ditch on the side of the road. She would have meant nothing. But death never came, only more pain. Only the constant reminder that she had been made the enemy.

Quinn silently reached for her hand and held it, "I'm not going to hurt you, Gia. You can stop looking at me like I am."

Gia nodded. She could still see those cold eyes that hated her. She wanted a new memory to hold on too. She studied his face and saw that his eyes were full of worry. They were not cold. They were warm. These were the eyes she remembered. The ones that looked at her like she was the best thing the world had been given. When he became a nomad, he and Gia had gone their separate ways. They would always be friends and he would always protect her but him being away all the time was not fair to her. T

There was a long silence before Quinn spoke, "I'm sorry, Gia."


End file.
